thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawn Readen
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Fawn Readen is District partners and sister to Fox Readen Information Name: Fawn Readen Age: 16 District: 14 Height: 5'7 Weapon: Fawn doesn't have experience with weapons, but if she had to choose one, she would choose an axe. Strengths: Fawn has quite a bit of things going for her in the games. Fawn knows how it is to be hungry, she lived a long period of her life starving on the streets, almost to a point where she starved to death, so she knows in the games how to divy her food out to last her the longest and if she can't find food, how to cope with the hunger. Also, Fawn has a vast majority of intelligence, it's just that a lot of people don't see it through her beauty, and people underestimate her since she is homeless. Finally she is really good with medical aid, when she was sick and stayed witha healer for a part of her life, she caught on to a few methods of medical use to treat wounds and sickness. Weaknesses: One of Fawn's main weaknesses is that she isn't very strong, she didn't have a lot of food to build up a lot of body muscle, just enough to fuel her body and keep going. If she was confronted with a fist fight, she would most likely lose. Another one of her weaknesses is that she can't live without her brother. If he died and she was still alive, she would shut down and become a nervous wreck, she wouldn't be able to follow along with life, since he was the only person she knew and trusted. Personality: Fawn is probably one of the shyest pople that you would ever meet. She is very shy and reserved and tends to keep things to herself. If she does say something to people, it would only be to her brother. She doesn't really like talking to people, she doesn't really find the need to communicate, and she feels that usually keeping to herself is a good things since it would keep her out of trouble. Her brother does wish that she would talk more, but she just doesn't want to. Backstory: Fawn grew up in the island District of 14. Once she was born, her parents left her and her a few months old brother at their grandparents house. Fawn never knew her parents, she was only a few months old, and had no recelection of the two. All that she knew was that they weren't good people. Leaving there two young children in the custody of an ill older woman. At a very young age Fawn learned to take care of herself. Her brother, Fox, helped out just as much as she did. But her grandmother never got better, and became more ill as the days went on. Their grandmother died when Fawn was only 9 years old, and Fox, 7. The siblings ran off before the people in the town found out that their grandmother was dead. They couldn't handle being relocated again, so they lived on the streets. In the first few months that they were homeless, they couldn't find any food that could sustain them. They lived on scraps that they found in dumpsters and on the street. Being that they were still growing and young, they were very unhealthy. Fawn became very sick, and Fox being now 8, figured he had to do something about it. He went to the local healer's house and got Fawn help. He knew then, that Fawn and him couldn't survive like this. He knew that he had to get food for them, and he knew he could use his age as an advantage. So as the next few months went on, Fox stole food. He made a distraction to avert the attention of the people who were selling, and then once they weren't paying attention, he would slip food under his shirt and walk away. No t enough food so that the sellers could tell something was missing though. Soon after, Fawn got better and with enough food they went back on the streets, and Fox taught his sister the art of steeling and thievery. And for the next few years, that's how they lived. But they got bolder and stole more valuable items. Clothing, cutlery and even money was in that lot. The nex few years went on, and they survived the best that they could, but everything changed once Fox was reaped. Fawn volunteered because she new her life wouldn't be the same without him around, and they figured they would die together. Bloodbath Strategy: Only go in if there is something important in there that could possibly save her life, let Fox get other things since he is faster. Games Strategy: Survive each, steal from people when they are asleep. And kill others that are outnumbered by him and Fawn. Try to avoid the careers and large alliances. Stay alive. Games Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Siblings Category:Characters